Happy Anniversary Troy
by xJoannex
Summary: Troy is a famous,rich basketball player. He has a beautiful girlfriend called Gabriella, recently he has been distant around her. is he cheating on her? read and find out! please review! Loosely based on Sorry by Jonas Brothers! TWOSHOT! SONGFIC! TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

hahaha,

**hahaha,**

**This is a two shot. I thought the song Sorry by the Jonas Brothers went with the story. The song will feature in the second chapter! I hope you like It.!**

**It's Troyella!**

Troy Bolton was one of the most famous basketball players ever. He played With the Lakers. He was Captain and He loved it. He couldn't ask for anything more, he had everything he wanted, Fame, Money, A mansion, Couple of cars and A beautiful girlfriend called Gabriella Montez. But recently Things have been stressful for Troy, it was showing on the court when troy played. The coach had been training him and the Lakers for the big championship really hard.

While Troy was shooting some free throws, Chad approached him a grabbed a basketball and started to shoot some hoops as well.

"What's up Captain? Something on your mind?" Chad asked while he took a shot.

"Nothing Chad," Troy sighed as he sat down on the bench.

"That doesn't seem like nothing" Chad placed the ball down and sat on the bench

"I'm just tired, that's all," Chad gave him a knowing look.

"Fine, I am tired cause of coach training us but I'm worried about brie."

"Why? What's wrong with her bro? Is she hurt?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, I don't think..."

"Then why you stressing?"

"It doesn't matter Chad, I'll see her when I get home,."

"Okay Troy, Ask her later if there's any thing wrong"

Suddenly the coach came up to Troy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"There you are, my captain! Come on we got to practice, we have a long night. So cancel your plans. And get on the court and do some lay ups and free throws!"

Troy saw Chad flip his phone out and called Taylor to cancel their plans. After he did that, Chad saw Troy and said "dude, you're not going to call Gabs?"

"It's okay, she'll understand, Nothing's important is happening tonight anyway, we were just going to have dinner. No big deal"

"if you're sure, man!"

Chad knocked his fists with Troy's and said "Let's do this"

Troy shouted "PAIR UP, Lakers!"

**Mean while at The Bolton's Mansion.**

Gabriella Montez was the girlfriend of The Troy Bolton and Of course she was happy for Troy and his success but couldn't help but feel Down and upset that they haven't had time for each other. He was captain and he needed to play. Things haven't been great, Because Troy would usually leave early in the morning and come back late at night. Most times she didn't even see him and it hurt her. She started being worried that Troy was cheating on her but she knew that her troy wouldn't do that to her. But her troy was fading away. Even if she did see him, he would never hug or kiss her any more but just speak small words to her and he promised that they would get married soon after Troy became Captain but it hasn't happened. Troy would usually come home moody and tired and his eyes were turning grey. She tried to communicate with him but it always end up with Troy resenting her and leaving her feeling vulnerable and crying her eyes softly while he slept. He didn't know how she felt and the reason that Troy was being like this was that he was tired but she knew that it was more than that.

Today was her and Troy's 6 months anniversary and she felt okay, not happy, not sad but okay. It was a daily routine that Troy would leave early but today she caught up with him and said that they can have dinner tonight and talk things through. She didn't tell him that it was their anniversary because she thought he knew. He replied "Okay" and then he went.

Now here was Gabriella dressed up in a long flowing black dress that went down to her knees and had some nice make up put on. She decided that she should make an effort for herself and troy. She was now sitting on her chair with the food laid out in front of her with candle lights, roses and quiet romantic playing in the air staring at the clock and gazing down to the opposite chair that was empty. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started shaking softly while holding Troy's gift in her hands. She moved her hand to wipe her tear that rolled down her cheek as she sighed and slowly got up. She muttered "I knew it" She pushed her chair in and picked up the untouched food that she prepared for them all day. She threw some of the food in the trash bin and looked up to the clock. It was now 10.00 pm. She moved back to table while sniffling and crying more freely. "He didn't even call" She switched on the Light and blew out one of the candles and then she heard the front door open and then shut. She moved the candle to the side and quietly singing to the soft music while trying to wipe more of her tears. She heard him going up to their room and heard Troy's Voice echo through the house calling for her. She continued clearing up and ignoring Troy's calls. She walked to the dishwasher and started to fill it up with plates. Troy's footsteps were racing down to kitchen and he saw her cleaning. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. That surprised her, he leant for a kiss on the cheek but she moved out of his arms and finished clearing up the table. Troy stood there in confusion and he looked around and he saw her in her black dress and saw the table that was covered with some food left and a candle and some roses left while listening to the soft music playing.

Suddenly Gabriella spoke quietly and averted his eyes so he wouldn't tell that she had been crying and said "Your food is in the microwave"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and softly forced her to look at him. She looked down at her hand that was touching his and then looked up to his eyes. He noticed that she had been crying and he said "What's wrong Brie?"

Gabriella's emotion was all mixed up and she flinched at her name from him. She hasn't heard that name for so long. She was feeling angry and Hurt when she realized that he forgot and was feeling that the love between them was going away and fast.

"Like you care…" Gabriella breathed.

"I do…Gab, I do care" Troy replied.

"Do you know what day it is troy?" Gabriella asked as she stared at him.

"Umm…Friday?" Gabriella sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore"

Gabriella Turned around and finished clearing the table as Troy looked around. And spotted the Calendar and saw the date August 14. It hit him. It was their anniversary. Their 6th month anniversary. He felt so stupid, it was all coming together. Gabriella in a dress, food laid out, candles, roses and romantic music.

Troy stood there in shock and Gabriella looked at him as she finally finished clearing up. She whispered to him as she was near him. "You finally realized then?" She sighed deeply and walked out of the room to living room and grabbed his gift.

Troy was washed with guilt and was thinking "Shit, what did I do?"

He walked into the living room when he felt something being thrown at him; with his instant reflex he caught it. He looked down in his hand and it was a box. He heard Gabriella say "Happy Anniversary, Troy" while she sat down and switch on the TV and quietly watched.

He opened the box and it was the Watch he wanted, a few months ago when he showed Gabriella and the day he said to Gabriella that they were going to get married after he made captain.

He silently walked over to her and gazed at her and whispered

"You look beautiful tonight, Brie"

"Troy, Don't."

Gabriella looked at him and she saw guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, for tonight"

"Sorry is not enough troy, Not anymore." Gabriella looked back to the TV but she could feel his stare.

"What do you want me to do then?!" Troy was getting frustrated.

"Don't shout at me Troy Bolton!"

"Then what do you want from me?!"

"I wanted you to remember our Anniversary, I wanted you to call me if you weren't going to make it...But you didn't Troy!"

"I said that I was Sorry Gabriella! I thought you would understand!"

"Well, you thought wrong!"

"Why are you being like this Now?"

"It's Not Now, Troy! It's how I feel everyday! I feel like you don't care, Care for me…"

"I care Gabriella! I just have enough on my plate at the moment!" Troy Snapped.

"Troy, I'm just going to ask you this once, are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT?!"

"I said are you-"

"I heard you the first time…What would you make you think I would do that?!"

"Because Troy! You don't seem like you love me any more…you never greet me with a kiss or a hug, you don't hold my hand, you don't even talk to me as much anymore!"

"Gabriella... That doesn't mean that I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU!"

"To me it does! When was the last time we had a decent conversation? When was the last time we cuddled up on the sofa? When was the last time you kissed me randomly? When was the last time we even made love?!" Gabriella whispered the last bit quietly but Troy heard her.

"Gabriella…I am not cheating on you, I just been busy with Basketball and Chad and the Boys…that's all!"

"See!, You spend more time with Chad and The boys than me, Troy…It's Like you want to push me away Troy and Replacing Me with something like Basketball!"

"Gabriella…I'm not pushing you away...I LOVE YOU, for goodness Sakes...I'M not trying to replace you either!"

"It sure seems like it!"

"Well, it is not!"

"Troy, Its not that I'm not proud of your success because I am…but-"

"But what Brie?"

"I never see you anymore Troy! You leave early in the morning and arrive home late at night! I can't take it anymore troy!"

"Can't take it?!...I'm the one who's bringing the money in Gabriella! It's not my Fault!"

"I didn't ask you to! I love you troy but I have a feeling that you love Basketball more than me."

"Gabriella, I love you okay?!...Don't you get that?"

Gabriella Was Crying her eyes out more and more, she couldn't control it.

"I can't Quit it just because I don't see you much anymore…BASKETBALL IS MY LIFE GABRIELLA! IT'S EVERYTHING TO ME, WITHOUT IT I AM NOTHING, NOTHING GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella stood there in shock as more tears filled her eyes if that was possible. She started breathing fast and shaking with hurt.

Troy Looked at Gabriella and Realized what he said he tried to reach for her but she let out a breath.

"Brie…I… I didn't mean it…I"

"I was right then, you know There was a time that you said that I was your everything and that I was your life." Gabriella chuckled. "But that's all in the past now."

"Brie…"

"It's Okay Troy; I'm going up to bed."

Troy was tearing and was filled with even more guilt

Gabriella put a small smile and said "Happy anniversary Troy"

As she headed upstairs while quietly crying.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG

**OMG!..i didn't knw that this was going to be good. Thank you for Reviewing and here it is…The second Chapter! I hope you like it!**

Troy stood in the kitchen and heard Gabriella's cries echoing through the house. Then He heard the door shut loudly. He felt so stupid for saying the things he just said to her and he knew that he couldn't take them back. He wanted to take them back so badly that it hurt him, but the damage was already done. He slumped into the chair and ran his hand through his shaggy blondish brown hair, he groaned deeply. He just sat there for a good hour and started to tear and he couldn't help it, he hurt her and he started thinking about the past Months. He was so caught up with basketball that he forgot that Gabriella needed him and that he was so dumb to not see that she was in pain. He knew that she was right about everything and that he needed to fix it and fast. Yes, Basketball was a big part of his life but it was nothing compared to Gabriella. She was his World and without her, he knew that he wouldn't survive. He finally wiped his tears and slowly walked up to their bedroom. He was thinking about the past few hours and how Gabriella looked hurt and was flushed with sorrow. He did that to her and He swore that he would never hurt her but he did.

He opened their bedroom door and he saw that Gabriella wasn't there. He walked to the guest room and turned the handle quietly and saw Gabriella sleeping facing the wall with her back facing him but he saw the tear stains on her face and across the pillow as she hugged the teddy bear He gave her when he won it at a fair, so tightly. He leaned on the door frame and gazed at her as she slept. His hand was leaning on his face and he sighed. He had been doing that a lot that night. He closed his eyes and he could feel the ache in his heart as he closed the door and headed to their room and he fell on his back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, just thinking about past memories with her. He stared at the flashing clock "1:47 AM".

He just kept staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep with guilt and pain

Gabriella woke up with a startle, she looked a mess, her hair was everywhere and she just kept wiping her tears with her pajama sleeve and that she fell back on her bed. Her heart was hurting so much and she knew that Troy was hurt too. She was awake when Troy came in the room. She sighed. She didn't want to deal with this pain; she couldn't deal with this pain. She clutched on to her teddy so tightly that she could smell the scent of troy on it. She whispered "When did all go so wrong?" She looked at the ticking clock on the wall "2:03". She knew that she had to talk to someone and that she needed to have some comfort, she called her best friend Taylor.

She grabbed her Phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello…" A groan came from the other line.

Gabriella couldn't say anything.

"It is 2:00 in the morning! Whoever this is, it better Important! I swear-"

"Tay…" Gabriella whispered.

"Gabi? You ok babe?"

Gabriella sniffled.

"Gab…why are you crying?

"…."

"Gab, Talk to me please."

"Tay, I can't take it anymore…"

"Take what? Hon"

"I'm hurt Tay, I can't live like this anymore, Troy's ever there for me anymore..." Gabriella was crying freely.

"Gab, he has just been busy with basketball, that's all"

"No tay, Okay! It's not just that okay, He's not the troy I fell in love with, and he's changed"

"How do you know?"

"I just do! he doesn't care for me anymore, he doesn't kiss me or hug me, he doesn't even speak at least 2 words to me tay, the last time he said I love you was frickin' three months ago!" Gabriella took a breath. "I don't think he loves me anymore, and now it's all messed up."

"Gab…"

"No tay, Don't say that he does love me because I know that the old troy loves me, not this superstar."

"Okay, he might have changed, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you, because I know for a fact that he loves you with all his heart, gabs"

"It's hard, Tay. We don't have any time for each other; I feel that he's pushing me away"

"Gabs, you know that's not true"

"Do you know what he said to me earlier? We had this big argument about how I felt, I spilt it all to him…I know crazy right. He needed to know. And when I said that I felt that Basketball was getting in the way of us…did you know what he said, tay? He said that Basketball was his life, it was his everything."

"Oh my…Gabs, I'm so sorry, he probably didn't mean it, you know troy, he will say anything when he's angry."

"It's okay Tay, I know he didn't mean it, but he still said it and it still hurt you know?"

Taylor just listened to her best friend as she heard Chad waking up. He mouthed to her "Is that Gabsters?" Taylor nodded. And Chad went back to sleep, He was going to Talk to Troy in the Morning.

"Taylor, I think I need to get away, somewhere away from here, I don't feel like home here."

"Where gabs?"

"Albuquerque…I'm going to visit my mum"

"Running away is not the answer gabs, you and troy need to sort it out."

"I'm not running away Tay; I'm just need to go somewhere I feel like home, not here in L.A"

"If you're sure…are you going to tell troy?"

"No…I want him to want me Tay, I want to see if my troy is still in there…!

"Okay then, when are you leaving?

"Now, I need to go Tay, thanks for everything, I'll call you when I get there."

"You better Gabs, Be safe. Love you"

"Love you too, Bye"

Gabriella shut her phone, she looked at the clock, and it was now 3 am. She packed her things and walked down the stairs and sat down on the stall and started to write a letter. When she finished, she got up and placed the letter on the Stand where Troy left his Keys. She bent down to pick up her suitcase and opened the door and looked back into the House and switched off the hallway lights and she was out the door, she held the handle and sighed "Goodbye, Troy". She closed the door slowly and went into her car while crying, she looked up to their bedroom window and Drove out of the driveway.

**A few hours later…**

Troy woke up with the sun shining through the window onto his face. He was faced down onto the pillow and you could tell that he had no sleep. He groaned as he pushed his hair away from his face, for a second he forgot what had happened last night or earlier until he rolled over and saw the empty space beside him. He smelt the strawberry scent left on her pillow and he flopped his head on it. He decided to get up and freshen up. He got off the bed and out of the room, heading into the bathroom. He stopped suddenly. "Something doesn't feel right". He didn't hear anything, it was dead silent. He couldn't smell any food being cooked as usual. But still he felt like something was wrong. He had the pain in his stomach. He ran down the hallway and opened the door. His worst nightmare came true. She was gone. The love he grew to love went. His Brie left. He gulped as he could feel emotions crawl up him. Still holding the handle he looked around the room and then he checked the wardrobes, they were all empty. Her clothes were not there. He sat on the bed and looked down onto the floor. He wanted her back, He needed her back. He couldn't live without her, He wouldn't live without her. He ran down the stairs and he knew that he needed to find her, to get her back, to tell her that he loved her. Millions of thoughts filled his mind, but he didn't know where to find her. What to say to her, how he needed her in his life. He needed to tell that he was sorry about everything. That was when he released that he was back. The old Troy was back and he was not going anywhere. The new troy was a dip stick who acted like a jerk to his girlfriend.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he was also a mess and he didn't care how he looked. **(But he looked sexy anyway!)** He pulled out his phone and tried to call Gabriella about 10 times but each one it went straight to voicemail. "Damn it!"

He tried to call Taylor but there was no luck. She was working in the hospital and he knew if he called he would be in trouble. He was going to call Chad but he was in training right now. "That's it" He went to grab the car keys but he saw a letter that said " My Wildcat Troy" He knew it was from Gabriella, it was her handwriting and she was the only one that could still call him "wildcat". He trembled as he reached to pick it up. He gulped and started to open it. He went to sit at the bottom of the stairs and then he flipped it open and held it in his shaking hands. He was afraid of the idea of losing her and it pained him too much. He started reading it.

_Dear Troy,_

_I get It now, what you said hurt but Basketball is a big part of your life and I did not want to get in the way of your fame and success. I love you Troy with every inch of my heart and I will never stop. I can't stop even if I tried. You mean too much to me, But you deserve so much better than me troy, I can't give you want. I can't be the person to watch a whole new person develop into you troy, I just can't. I love my troy, not this guy who replaced you. I couldn't live in your high, rich lifestyle where I don't even see you. It's not me Troy and you know that. I always imagined us with a normal size house, with little Bolton's running around and us married and was filled with happiness and love. Not hurt and pain that we have and recently, things have gone wrong, we can't even get three words out to each other. I can't stand us being unhappy and if we carried on like this we would end up hating each other and you and I both know that it is not we want. I tried living like this. I tried fitting in. I really tried but it got harder each day. I can't take crying every night, wishing that you would realize how much you've changed. I feel like you are pushing me away and now I am letting you do that. I wanted you to come back troy, not just for me but for yourself. It's not who you are. I would know, I've known you for so long. A part of me was saying that if I stayed, then you would see how I felt, but I know you troy and I had to show and tell you for you to understand me. I needed you Wildcat and you weren't there for me. I decided that I had to leave and give us some space and that I want you to be happy and not to worry about me. _

_I wish that you will find someone who will treat you well and love you like I do. But I know deep in my heart that no- one will love you like I do because my love is strong for you troy and no one can fill that void in my heart but now I'm trying to let you go…_

_Always and Forever Wildcat. Please don't forget that._

_I love you, From Your Baby Brie. _

_xXx_

Troy was crying and shaking slowly while trying to breathe. He loved her and he needed her. Troy kissed the Paper and held it tightly to his heart. He couldn't bear the pain. He was heartbroken and the only way it will heal if he would find Gabriella and get her back. He grabbed his keys, placed the letter in his pocket, wiped his tears and headed to "work". He needed to see Chad and the hell hole that caused the pain and stress between Gabriella and him.

**With Gabriella a few hours earlier…**

Gabriella was speeding down the motorway. (**That's what the uk's version for the highway or Freeway!) **She couldn't stop the tears flowing. It just ran down her soft face. She just left the love her life and it hurt her so much. She kept choking up with tears while she listened to their mixed love songs that troy had made for her and she kept wishing that all the pain she felt would disappear. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want to leave Troy but she knew she had to, she needed space and he needed space and when the right time comes, she'll try and make things work with them. She couldn't live with this troy. She would much rather not see this troy he has become than staying in L.A, watching him become it. She saw the sign that said Albuquerque and she took it. She needed to go back where she felt like home. She needed to cherish all the memories that were created there. Everything happened there and she wanted to go back and wish that her life was simple like it was there. She drove down the familiar road and pulled up to the driveway that was in front the big green and white house. It still looked the same, she stopped the car and turned the engine off. She held the steering wheel with both hands and took a deep breath as she placed her head on top of it. "Why did it he to come to this?" She opened the car door and went into the boot and got he suitcase out and dragged it along the porch and knocked the door and waited. She saw the time on her watch. It was 5:00 in the morning. She was about to turn away when she heard footsteps and the door unlocking. Gabriella turned her head towards the door. The face of a woman that Gabriella missed so much appeared. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella dropped her suitcase and threw her arms around her.

"Mum…" She started to cry on her shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Where's Troy?"

Gabriella just hugged her tightly.

"Come on dear, let's get you inside…" Gabriella finally let go of her Mum and picked up her suitcase as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. Gabriella walked into the House. Everything still looked the same but she noticed boxes around the house and stuff filled it. Gabriella questioned. "Mum, where are you going?"

"Oh, Gabi…I'm moving to New York in two days"

"What?"

"Yea, my Company transferred me there; I figured that it would be a brand new start for me."

"But Mum, I really need you right now."

"Gabi, Whatever you and Troy's problems are, I'll know that you'll fix it, that's how relationships will work. Running away is not the answer. I thought I taught you that."

"Mum, how do you know that the reason I'm here it's because of Troy?"

Maria gave her a knowing look.

"Okay fine, it is…but I'm not running away Mum, I'm giving him space."

"Well, it sure does seem like it."

Gabriella sat on the sofa and ran through her black locks.

"I don't know what to do anymore Mum, he's changed, He's not the man I fell in love with."

"Darling, People change, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst."

"But Troy's changed for the Worst Mum, I know he has."

"Gab, then maybe you should try and talk to him."

"I did Mum, but we had this big argument and now I'm here. He doesn't know that I'm here and I would like to keep it that way."

"I need to start packing now gabs, do you love him?"

"Of course I do, that's why its so hard!"

"Then Gabi, I suggest you do whatever your heart tells you to do"

"Mum, I'm coming with you, to New York."

"Is that your Mind or your Heart talking?"

"My heart, it's what's Best." "It's my mind," Gabriella thought.

"It's your choice dear"

"I have to let him go, it's the only way."

Gabriella went upstairs to her use to be room. She looked around, everything was in it's place. She looked at the pictures of her and troy on her table and she held it in her hands and whispered " Look how happy we were" It was Troy and Gabriella smiling with Troy's arms wrapped around her waist while troy kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at the memory. She placed it down and grabbed a box and started packing some of her things.

**Back when we Left Troy,**

Troy drove as fast as he could to the Lakers Stadium. He parked the car at a sudden halt and rushed out of his car and locked it. He ran straight into the changing rooms, looking for Chad, when he couldn't find him he ran straight onto the court. He saw his best bud shooting some free throws and shouted "CHAD!"

Chad dropped the ball and turned to look at his best friend. Chad's eyes widened as he stared at Troy. He looked a mess like he hasn't slept for days. He knew that one thing has happened and he knew what that one thing was, Gabriella.

Troy rushed over to him. "Chad, Gabriella's gone, she's gone." As he hugged his best friend. "I know hoops." Troy looked at him confused. "You know!"

"Yeah Troy, I know" Chad repeated.

"Well, then why did you not tell me?"

"Because Gabriella told Taylor not to, and Taylor told me not to either."

"But Chad tell me where she is!"

"No Troy, you have to sort yourself out first, before you go anywhere near her, she's hurt Troy, and you did that to her."

"I know I did Chad, That's why I need to find her, to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her,"

"Did you know that she called Taylor last night crying her eyes out?"

"Uh Chad, Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to feel even guiltier but you deserve it, what I'm trying to say that it will take more than I'm sorry and I love you."

Troy sighed.

"Where is she Chad?"

"All I know is that she said that she needed to go a place where she felt like home, and I think I know that you know where that place is."

"Albuquerque" Troy whispered as he got up.

"Yup, now go get her tiger, you know what to do." Chad patted him on the back and hugged him. "By the way, you need a shower."

"Thanks Chad, for everything I guess."

"That's what best buds are for right?"

Troy smiled at him as he headed to the door.

"YOU'RE LATE, BOLTON!"

Troy turned around to face the coach.

"Uhh, it doesn't matter, troy, get on the court, we got a big game coming up and I need you on the court now, now go on, suit up!"

Troy glared at the Man who bossed him around and Started all the mayhem between Him and his Brie.

Troy spoke one word. "No…"

The coach gulped." No?!"

"Yea, that's what I said No! So if you will excuse me, I got to find my girlfriend and get her back."

Troy turned around as opened the door.

"Bolton, if you leave you are off the team!"

"I realized that there are better Things in life than Fame and Fortune and it is so much better. I lost my way and I'm going to get her back. She is what matters in my life, Not basketball. It's what I'm good at, it is not my life and I know that I will not grow old and lonely like you coach. So I quit the bloody team and I am giving my position to Chad. There, done, over with!" And with that Troy slammed the door and ran to his car. He saw Chad Smile at him.

Troy needed to get to Albuquerque. He had to get Gabriella back what ever it took. He climbed in and drove to his house and took a shower and got changed into something decent. He didn't want Gabriella to see him like this. After he got changed he opened his wallet and saw the picture that Gabriella was looking in Albuquerque. He smiled and put it back in his pocket. He went into his Audi S6 and he was on his way. Suddenly a song popped on the radio and he knew that it was describing how he felt. **(Here it is!)**

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say**_

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
It's all me  
this time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Troy listened to it as he drove he can fill tear building up. Gabriella was the only person that can make him feel so emotional.

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say**_

Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
its all me  
this time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

He knew that there was a chance that Gabriella would leave him for good and he couldn't stand the thought of it happening. He needed to prove to her how much he loved and he knew what he had to do. He fiddled the velvet box on his lap while one hand on the steering wheel.

_**Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late**_

I'm sorry  
for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
It's all me  
this time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

But you're already on your way...

When the song finished, he sighed. The Song had to come on and it had to Relate Him…He Saw the Albuquerque Sign and he turned as fast as lightning. He knew where should be .He drove down the road and he spotted her car parked in the drive way. He parked right in front of the house as he looked at it. He convinced himself "Troy, Just get out of the car and get her back, you love her!" Troy hit his head with his palm and opened his car door and walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and he looked at the person at the door. "Troy?"

"Hello, Miss Montez"

"Troy!" Gabriella heard and shook her head at her mother to not let him in. It was déjà vu' all over again.

"Troy, you shouldn't be here, Gabriella doesn't want to see you, I'm sorry Troy."

"Oh okay, ummm…Can you just tell her that I'm really sorry and that I love her please."

"I sure will Troy, Goodbye." Said Miss Montez shut the door.

Troy Knew that Gabriella would be in her room, He needed to talk to her. He climbed over the back gate; He couldn't believe that he was going to do this again. Its been 3 years since he did this. He gazed up the big tree and climbed it and hovered over the balcony. He placed his feet onto the ground and knocked on the door.

Gabriella whipped around to the knocking noise. She was packing some things away. She knew who it was.

"Gabriella, Open the door Please!"

Gabriella stood there but then she shakingly opened the glass door.

"Troy…" Gabriella breathed.

"Brie"

"What are you doing here troy?"

"I'm here for you Brie, I love you…I want you to come home please." Troy begged.

"I can't Troy."

"Baby please…"Troy stepped closer to her and placed one of his hand on her cheek as he looked at her. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes and whispered. "Pleases don't"

"Baby, I want you back, I need you back…you're my world Brie and I love you…you know that."

Troy looked around the room and saw the boxes piling up.

"Troy, I'm leaving. I'm going to New York."

"No, Gabi…Don't leave me…okay, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk..." Troy hesitantly kissed her head, her cheeks, her jaw and finally her lips. He poured all of his love into it. "Baby, I'll do anything, don't leave me…I love you girl"

"Troy, you keep saying that…I know you love me, I love you too that's why I'm doing this."

"How is this going to help us?"

"Gabriella sighed.

"It just will troy, you've changed and I already told you into the letter that I can't watch you become something you're not."

"Brie…do you think I will be here if I did not care for you, I'm fighting for us! I quit my job for you, to be there for you because you mean so much to me and I can't let you leave, I need you here right beside me."

Gabriella stepped back and looked into his eyes he was tearing and so was she. He was telling the truth. Her troy came back.

"Baby, you quit your job, I didn't want you to do that. Sure it was making me unhappy about you not being there for me, but in any level I didn't want you to quit. Basketball has always been your dream and I won't let you do that for me."

"Brie….I don't care, Basketball was my dream but now with you, that's all I ever wanted…you're my dream baby…I love you you're my life and always will be.

"Troy..."

"So, come back with me, please, don't go to New York…"

"Troy, say if I come back…what's going to happen to us then?"

Troy smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face and stared into her brown eyes.

"Well, we go Home…I make love to you…"Gabriella laughed as she snuggled into his chest and laughed quietly. " I take a job as a coach at a high school…" Gabriella looked up at him curiously. "They offered me a job back then, but they said it was waiting for me." He continued. "…Then I will…" Troy got down on one knee and Gabriella gasped as she felt tears rolling down. "…propose to you." Troy took out the diamond ring and said " Brie, you are my everything, I need you in my life…will you marry me?"

Gabriella Nodded and shouted "YES!" she hugged him for dear life and kissed him passionately. She knew Her Troy was back and she wasn't going to let him go again.

"I love you Wildcat"

"I love you too Baby"

**Well there you go. I think I messed up the ending but I hoped you liked it. Please Review and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you!**


End file.
